Corey Cleary-Stoner
Corey Cleary-Stoner is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Yuusaku Tsunemura *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Kurata, Shiba (ep8) *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - James (ep7), Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Ma Kuta Kisarazu (ep11), Takezawa (ep4), Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Rajkumar Nair *Fairy Tail (2016) - Jet (ep218+) *Freezing (2012) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Suzuki, Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Souta Tamadate *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Isobe, Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Heine *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Juninho (ep21) *One Piece (2010-2016) - Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Ashikabi (ep13), Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf II (2011) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Biker B (ep39), Additional Voices *We Without Wings (2013) - Bard (ep5), Isaac (ep5), Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Jet *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Harmony (2016) - Additional Voices *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices *Wolf Children (2013) - Masashi 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Quantum (2012) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Yuusaku Tsunemura *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Seychelles, Tailor, Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (68) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (68) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2016. Category:American Voice Actors